


Family Outing

by IrisofParadise



Series: mattimir and their wackadoo family [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Imagine your OTP, M/M, OC children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisofParadise/pseuds/IrisofParadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A of your OTP having to stop Person B from getting into a fight when they take their kids to the park. </p>
<p>Or, Matt has to stop Vladimir from fighting with a mom at the park because their daughter just punched the woman's son. But the kid deserved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Outing

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this on tumblr this morning and just had to do it. Sorry if it's sorta crappy, I wrote it sorta quickly.

It's not too often that Matt's life is actually normal, what with being a vigilante super hero and married to a man who runs the Russian mafia ("We are not a mafia anymore, mudak!") all while trying to parent two seven year olds. His life can be hectic at times. So when the chance arises to do something a bit more, well domestic really, he jumps at the chance. And a nice warm day at the park is perfect for a family outing.

He can hear Vasilisa dragging a laughing Jack over to the jungle gym and can imagine them playing on the monkey bars or running towards the slides. Vladimir is sitting beside him on the bench, probably with a small grin, his arm thrown over Matt's shoulders. It was a good idea. At first. Let the kids burn off some of their over-stocked energy. Maybe get ice-cream afterwards. Go home. Have amazing sex later that night. But, just as everything else in his life, it doesn't go as planned.

It took less than ten minutes, which granted is at least five minutes longer than usual, for things to spiral downhill so fast he probably just suffered whiplash. He can't see it when it happens but he hears it.

Vasilisa running to the sandbox, giggling loudly, Jack chasing after her as they play tag. She doesn't even make it to the sandbox; another little kid pushes her to the ground and begins to laugh loudly. Vasilisa lets out a string of Russian that makes Vladimir raise an eyebrow and frown. Matt scowls and before he can even move, Vladimir is tensing and marching his way over to the children. He doesn't get more than three steps when he stops and grins widely and Matt hears the familiar crack of skin against skin and a yelp from the other child, a boy, and a thud as he hits the ground. The other child probably wasn't expecting to be punched in the jaw honestly and Matt almost feels bad. Almost. And Vasilisa is still yelling in Russian while Jack covers his mouth and laughs. Loudly.

The blind man smirks ever so slightly in pride. But his smirk quickly falls into a frown as a woman marches her way over to the children and begins to screech at Vasilisa in a shrill, appalled tone. He doesn't even have the time to think about grabbing onto the Russian man and Vladimir is soon picking the seven year old up and yelling right back at the woman in a mix of Russian and English swears.

The blonde has the child under his arm and she's glaring upwards at the boy who had dared to knock her over. Jack is watching the scene unfold before him in surprise and mild glee as he moves closer.

"You should learn to teach your little brat some manners!" The woman yells out, voice so high it hurts Matt's ears.

"And you, you-"

Everything else that Vladimir says is in Russian and Matt only catches the words ' _bitch_ ', ' _bastard_ ', and ' _fucker_ '. So he takes a deep breath and exhales slowly with a mutter of, "Damn it, Vladimir. I hate my life." He rolls his eyes as Vasilisa giggles under her breath, catching every word that Vladimir had said. Jack giggles as he catches the swear words, not really understanding them but knowig that that's what they were.

The woman obviously doesn't know what Vladimir had just said but she knows when she's been insulted. Vladimir smirks as her face turns a bright red and she begins to yell once more. "Your little brat needs to learn to keep her hands to herself!"

"Then teach your little bastard there to keep his hands off mine!" Vladimir hisses out, eyes narrowed. He smirks as she raises her hand, eyes just daring her.

Matt reaches them just in time, doesn't even think, just reacts. He grabs the lady's hand before it's an inch away from contacting with Vladimir's cheek. "Lady, I really _really_ wouldn't do that if I were you." He's pushed himself between the two yelling adults, careful not to squeeze the woman's wrist too much, just enough in warning.

"Matvey. Move," Vladimir breathes out, still scowling at the woman. Vasilisa is still dangling in his arms patiently, her expression almost bored. She hasn't taken her eyes off of the boy and he's still shaking in his mother's hold at the icyness he's receiving in Vasilisa's cold glare.

The woman snatches her hand back and scowls at them both. "I could have you arrested for assault! I'm going to get a lawyer and have you both sued!"

The two men just turns to face each other and Matt doesn't need to see to know that he and Vladimir are sharing almost identical looks; smirking and rolling their eyes in amusement.

Matt huffs out a laugh after a moment and turns to where he can sense the woman. "I would really like to see that, ah forgive my word choice," he ignores Vladimir's scoff as he grins at his little joke, "considering I am a lawyer myself and happen to know two more."

Vladimir takes pleasure in the way the woman pales and takes half a step back. But his smirk quickly drops to a frown as Matt turns his head over slightly towards him and gives a simple, "Vladimir. Car." But the blonde doesn't move, just continues to glare daggers at the woman. Matt lets out a sigh. "Volodya, please."

The look on Matt's face along with the please is enough to make Vladimir groan but hold out his hand for Jack and, still carying, more like dangling, Vasilisa under his arm, walking towards the car. He deposits the children into the backseat and puts an end to their giggles with a firm glare and cross of the arms.

" _I hope you're happy. Now I'm in trouble,_ " he grumbles out to the little girl.

She just huffs. " _He deserved it! He pushed me!"_

Jack gives a nod in agreement. _"He pushed her down, Papa!"_ Jack's Russian coming out oddly because of his heavy New York accent

" _Where did you even learn to say that?!"_ He shouts, slamming the door shut as he slides into the drivers seat of the car.

_"Uncle Tolik taught us,"_ both children say in unison right as Matt slips into the car.

"You two," he points to Vladimir and Vasilisa, "are in a lot of trouble." The car ride ended up being surprisingly quiet. Jack kept glancing between his parents and sister. Vasilisa was pouting, face pulled much like the way Matt pulled his when he pouted (which despite what he said, he did pout), and tiny arms crossed in annoyance much like the way Vladimir would do. Jack frowned and gave her knee a reassuring pat. And frowned as she ignored him.

Once the family was back in their apartment Matt gave a sigh and, "Vasya, go to your room."

He didn't see the way her face pulled as she tried to fight back tears. But he frowned as he heard her run to the bedroom and climb into her bed with a whimper.

Jack stared up between him and Vladimir unhappily. "Do I gotta go to my room too?"

Matt gave a small nod. "Papa and I have to talk." He frowned even more so as Jack sighed and went to his amd Vasilisa's shared bedroom.

It was as Jack was leaving the living room area that Anatoly finally entered, expression more than mildly confused. "Why are you all back so early?" A look at Vladimir's dark face and Matt's tense form. "What happened? Is someone dead? _We can hide the body, don't worry."_ The last part he said to Vladimir in their native tongue.

The younger Russian just shook his head and moved to lay on the couch. "No one died. Unfortunately."

"Vladimir."

"Chto?! She would have deserved it! Bastard child and bi-"

"Vladimir, please," Matt groaned out, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to calm himself. It wouldn't do well for the situation if both him and Vladimir were ready to throw the other into a wall. Or furniture. "Anatoly, can Vladimir and I talk for a bit."

"Of course," Anatoly stated, sitting down on one of the chairs in the living room. If he noticed the odd looks he received, he made no indication of it.

"Alone," Matt stated dryly.

The brunette Russian frowns and only after a reassuring nod from his brother does he stand and make his way back to his own room, muttering under his breath in hushed Russian about, " _Everytime you two fight, furniture is broken. I need to begin investing in better furniture. Windows that can take a person being thrown out of them. Fireproof kitchen._ "

Vladimir is the one to break the silence that has begun to border on awkward. "Are you going to send me to my room too? Now that you've sent everyone to their rooms?"

Matt just sighs and moves to sit on the couch beside the blonde, tossing his glasses to the coffee table. "We need to talk about this. So just talk with me?"

"Then talk."

The blind man purses his lips in aggravation before taking a calming breath. He had expected, just hoped for differently, that Vladimir would make this a bit complicated. "Volodya, I'm not mad at her. Or you. I'm just mad at the way the situation was handled."

Vladimir scoffs and scowls at him. "You are defending that little bastard?!" He spits out.

"Of course I'm not! He, and his mother, had it coming but," Vladimir groans, "she's seven. You're not. She doesn't need to be lashing out like that and you can't just let her."

"You were proud of her too," Vladimir mutters darkly.

Matt gives another sigh. "I plead the fifth. For now." He remembers her yelling in Russian. "What... What was she yelling? When she punched him?"

There's a shuffle noise as Vladimir moves to rub the back of his neck. "Ah... I think is best if you not know."

Matt just rolled his eyes. "Yeah but you see, the thing is, she's my kid too so I kinda need to know," he deadpans.

It's silent for a few moments as Matt's words process through Vladimir's head. But then a long suffering sigh escapes Vladimir before he was telling Matt that Vasilisa had yelled to the other boy what she could do with a stick to him and how she was going to insert it into his body and where.

Matt's eyes widened slightly. "Where the fuck did she learn to say that?" He breathed out.

"Anatoly," the blonde said with a shrug.

The blind man gives a nod. Closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath and mentally counts to ten. "God damn it, Anatoly, why."

 


End file.
